I Need a Hero
by WooFooGirl
Summary: DISCONTINUED TEMPORALY. I really lost my road here. I don't know how to keep going, and it got boring. I'm sorry but if someday I feel like I want to keep going with this, then I will. Meanwhile, I'll work on other stories, I won't be gone!
1. My Secret Place

**YAY! Hello everyone! :) it's me! ^^ and I'm back with a new fic :)**

**I'm sorry I didn't post any fics for a long while but… I was busy making videos, and also other fics…**

**But I just couldn't hold up! I needed to write a fic here again :)**

**So I hope you like it ;)**

**This contains Yin x Yuck **

**NO FLAMES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! DON'T READ! Don't waste your time ¬¬**

**Also…as I promised ^^ I'm going to use LeeBiLong's character in this fic and maybe in all the coming fics :) thanks for creating such an awesome character bro ;)!**

**Kiko is also going to be in this fic! ^^ thanks for letting me use your character Via :)**

**And I wanna say welcome to my sis here BestYinXYangFan ^^ who already wrote a very cute Yin x Yang fic, just check it out ;) love ya sis ^^**

_**I Need a Hero**_

**Chapter 1: My Secret Place…**

It was 7:00 in the morning, the alarm clock started to sound in Yin's & Yang's room. Yin, Yang and Miley were sleeping there ^^

Too early to wake up, but you know how Master Yo is, he thought they needed to wake up early to train a bit.

The alarm clock kept on sounding for some minutes more, not even Yin, Yang or Miley heard it, or if they did, they didn't care, they just wanted to keep sleeping.

But Master Yo walked to their room looking very mad…

"Lazy kids! WAKE UP!" – he screamed

"but…Master Yo! It's too early!" – Yang screamed back

"I don't care! It's time for work! Come on! Come on!" – saying this, he went away…

"Dammit! I hate waking up so early! – Miley screamed, very mad…

"who doesn't Miley, who doesn't? -.-" -

"is Yin going to wake up or…?" – Miley said, looking at Yin's bed, where she was, still laying down, sleeping…

"we should wake her up before Master Yo comes up to scream again xD" – Yang said, almost laughing

"you're right xD Yin! Wake up! ^^" – Miley tried to wake her up, shaking her softly

...

"Yiiiiin… wake up sis! Unless you want to hear the old man again!" – Yang said…

"Okay…" – Yin replied back, she talked very low…

"Okay, we'll wait for you in the kitchen ^^" – Miley said, smiling as she started to walk towards the door with Yang…

Yin sat down in her bed, looking at her hands…

"welcome back to the real life again…" – she said, almost crying…

There was no sign of happiness or something, there was something wrong with her…

She got outta her bed, she seemed like she didn't even want to walk... :/

She got to the kitchen, where she found Miley & Yang having breakfast, drinking some milkshake ^_^

They were laughing at something, they were making jokes, perhaps…

"Hahaha yeah I know! You saw his face! THAT WAS EPIC! HAHAHA!" – Miley laughed a lot

"TOTALLY! HAHAHA! And.. this time I enjoyed this program even more watching it with you ^^" – Yang said, blushing a little bit…

Hearing this, Miley's heart started to beat faster, so much faster

The love for him was growing bigger everyday, every hour, every minute, every second…

"Wow.. I felt the same way! I love to share stuff with you! We can get along very well ^^" – Miley said, blushing a bit too…

"very well :)" – he said, smiling back

They suddenly noticed Yin was there…going to prepair her breakfast

"Hi Yin, do you need help or something?" – Miley asked

"no no, I'm okay, thanks" – Yin replied…

"There's something different in her" – Miley whispered to Yang…

"Maybe she's just being moody today xD" – Yang whispered back, almost laughing…

"Yang! xD" – Miley whispered laughing…

Yin grabbed some cereals and milk, then she sat down a little further from Yang & Miley and started to eat…

She didn't even say a word, so Miley & Yang were just staring in shock at her…

Yin noticed that, and it was bothering her…

"will you just look at me the whole day?" – Yin said, a bit angry…

"who would want to look at you? please -.-" –

"well.. you're doing it!" – Yin said, this time, mad…

"wait wait! Yang stop it! Yin.. is there something wrong or…?" – Miley asked

"No! there's nothing wrong! Fuck..cant you just leave me alone! – Yin screamed mad, threw up her breakfast and went away, walking as fast as she could…

"OH MY GOODNESS! SHE'S SO IDIOT!" – Yang screamed mad too…

"Maybe she's sad or something…" – Miley said, a bit worried…

"who would know it anyway? If she doesn't wanna talk! -.-" –

"we'll have to find out!"

"I'm not gonna be her detective! First pay! xD"

"I don't have money dude! xD" – Miley laughed :P

Yin just went outside the Dojo, heading to a little secret place she made once she was bored…

She got in there and closed a little door…

After that, she started to cry, burying her face in her hands…

She tried not to cry that loud, she didn't want anyone to hear her… :(

A lot of tears started to fall down her face, her eyes were drown, her happiness was totally faded…

But… why?

All of this was very confusing, Yin was very sensible, mad, sad…but why was it? That's not how she's use to be!

Then she started to talk to herself…

"I don't even know what's going on with me, I wish I could be dead! I wish this wasn't my reality, I wanna be with him… but, nobody but me knows about it, nobody but me does know about the love I have for him, and probably no one will… damn T-T I wish some stuff could be easier for me, why do I have to suffer this way? T-T – she cried…

What was she talking about! And who! The only thing was that this made her cry even more…

But after some minutes, she fell totally asleep…

_Later…_

Miley & Yang were watching TV in the living room, they were watching a very funny program.

"HAHAAHHA! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO FUNNEH!" – Miley screamed, while rolling on the floor laughing xD

"I TOLD YA! XD" – Yang screamed back, laughing too!

But then it was over.. -.-"

"Gosh.. best episode ever! Cant wait to see it again tomorrow! xD" – Yang said

"Me neither!... now… where is Yin? She didn't appear since she went away mad :/" – Miley said, a bit worried

"you're right, you look for her in her room, I'll go outside"

"okay"

So they both splitted, hoping to find her…

Miley went inside her room…

"Yin? Are you here? Hey I'm sorry If we pissed you off, you know we didn't mean that…" – Miley said, trying to make her appear…

But nothing happened, clearly Yin wasn't there…

While Yang was outside…

"Yin? Yin where are ya?" – Yang was wondering…

Anyone answered…

"dammit… when this girl is in a bad mood, she could even go and hide in Russia!" – Yang said, a little bit pissed off…

When he suddenly looked up, and saw a little door in the roof, it was a bit open, and he saw a pink fur inside that place…

He thought Yin could be there! But… why was she on the roof! And what was that place? Oo

"Yin? O_O" – Yang was shocked, so he started to climb to get to the cliff of the roof…

Once he did he opened the little door and found her, he thought she was fainted or something Oo

"YIN!" – Yang screamed worried as he took her out of it… "Please answer! Are you okay! What happened to you! O_O" – Yang was still shocked and now more confused than ever!

She suddenly opened her eyes and found him, looking at her, worried…

"uhm… what's up?" – Yin said, confused too…

"are you okay? What happened to you? What's this place! What were you doing here? – Yang asked too much I guess xD

"hey hold up, I'm okay, nothing happened to me, I was sleeping, this place is… well.. WAS my secret place -.-" , and I was doing nothing.. " – Yin tried to answer it all…

"uhm… okay? Oo Yin… are you sure everything's okay? Miley says you're acting weird, and now I see it too, you can tell me ^^" – Yang said, trying to be nice…

"you wouldn't care… anyway, it's nothing important, let's get outta here.." – she said, as she stood up and got down the roof…

Yang just looked at her while she was leaving…

"something's wrong with her, I know… but why?" – Yang asked to himself, she wasn't being the happy normal Yin as always…

He knew he had to do something, something to find out what was going on inside Yin's mind…

**What a sh** xDD I'm never good at starting up with a fic :P**

**But I still hope you liked this :) I'm gonna update this as fast as you review it ^^**

**Please R&R :)**

**It's going to get better, I promise xD**

**C-Ya :)**


	2. Asleep Forever

**Hello people! Here I am with the next part of this fic ^^**

**Hope you like it ^^**

**And thank you soooooo much for the nice reviews you wrote to me ;)!**

**Love ya all :D**

**Chapter 2: Asleep Forever**

Yin was going inside the Dojo while Miley was just going out, finding Yang completely confused...

"Uhm.. May I ask what the hell happened?" - she asked

"I wish I knew :/ you're right! Yin is acting very weird...I gotta say this concerns me :S" – Yang said, with a bit worried tone...

"I'm concerned too, but she's like locked! She doesnt wanna say or share anything to us :S" – Miley said, kinda sad...

"guess we'll have to find out by ourselves 'til Yin dares say something :/" –

"Yeah I know..."

They both let out a sigh, this was getting worse...

One day Yin was just normal, and the next one, her character changes completely, but why?

_Meanwhile..._

Yin headed to her room, she just needed to be alone, at least one more time...

She wanted to dream again, to have a little escape to another world, other than reality...

Reality wasnt what she wanted to live, she thought it was so unfair with her...

Her dreams were the only place where she could be happy, happy with the person she loved...

Happy with the person who owned her heart...

Who else could it be?

She was so in love, we can see, since a very long time, maybe since the beggining, but we just didnt notice...

She tried not to feel that way, but her heart didnt let her stop, so this love grew bigger and stronger...

Everytime she was near him, in front of him, or even fighting him! All those times...they were just like a treasure...

A treasure kept in the deepest hole of her heart, trying not to let it out...

Even though she wanted to scream out to the people how much she loved him, she couldnt, it would be like a sin, everyone would be disappointed, everyone would start to hate her, even her brother or her best friend. Everyone would lose trust in her, and she wasnt going to risk that all for a feeling she thought it would just.. fade away...

But it didnt, it just stood inside her, and she wanted it to stop! But it was impossible...

She went directly to her bed and layed down, she was looking up, while tears started to fall down of her eyes...

Then she held a picture of this person, watched it for some seconds, contemplating it...

And started to sing, so quietly...

(Song: Null & Void by T.A.T.U, LOL I'm posting several songs by them xD hope you like it ^^ .com/watch?v=9jDft-HxZ1w )

Yin:- _tell me with affection in your voice, that you never really had a choice, place on me the burden of the past, offer me the future & take it back, show me what you never meant to show, tell me what I'm not supposed to know, contradict me when you're in the wrong, dont commit to anything at all..._

(she started to sing the chorus as loud as she could... still crying...)

Yin:- _my life is null & void! Dismantled and destroyed! My life is null & void! My life is null & void!_

(she looked at the picture one more time, and then threw it away with anger, blaming the person of the feeling that was kiling her on the inside... and kept on singing...)

Yin:- _fill me with compassion and concern, thrill me with an unexpected turn, tempt me with the secrets that you hold, dont divulge until you're in control, show me what you never meant to show, tell me what I'm not supposed to know, contradict me when you're in the wrong, dont commit to anything at all!_

(so she started to sing the chorus again, crying out loud...)

Yin:- _my life is null & void! Dismantled and destroyed! My life is null & void! My life is null & void! my life is null & void! Dismantled and destroyed! My life is null & void! My life is null & void!_

(she stopped to cry, just a little bit, she tried to calm down, getting ready to fall alseep and go back to her dreams, yeah, that's what she wanted to do, and begging not to wake up...)

(she sang one more time..)

Yin:- _my life is null & void! Dismantled and destroyed! My life is null & void! My life is null & void!_

(after that, the song finished...)

And she leaned her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, slowly...

Falling asleep...

_Later..._

Yang was going to where Miley was, seemed like he had an idea or something like that...

"hey Miley, I think we can do something.." – Yang said to her

She turned around to see him...

"What?" – She asked

"We can call Lee...Yin may tell him what's wrong with her.. "

"why do ya think Yin will tell that to Lee?"

"Because.. Lee is a very good friend of hers?"

"Oh right, yeah, so let's try ^^ I also wanna see Lee again :)"

"Good then ^^ who'll call him?"

"lemme do it ^^"

She grabbed her cellphone and looked for Lee's number, once she found it, she called him...

_Meanwhile..._

Lee was walking around some woods, looking for something maybe, he was alert...

When suddenly he heard the ringtone of his cellphone, which scared him a bit because everything was silent :P

He grabbed it and answered..

"hello?" – he said

"Oh hey Lee ^^ it's me! Miley!" – she said, happily..

"Oh hey Miley! Long time no see :) how are you? ^^" – he said

"uhm.. not that okay, we have a little problem here :/"

"what's up?"

"you see… Yin is acting very weird lately, and she seems like she doesnt wanna tell us the reason, she wants to be alone all the time, she cries, she never looks happy, and Yang and I are really worried :S so we thought, now that you're a very good friend of hers, that she could tell you the reason.." – Miley tried to explain it

"I see…well, I hope she does, cuz I'm going there now!"

"that's awesome! Thanks for helping us ^^" – she said, nicely

"there's nothing I wouldnt do for you guys, I'll be there soon, see ya"

"see ya, take care!" – Miley said, as she hung up...

"so?" – Yang asked her

"he says he's coming :)" – Miley said...

_Meanwhile... (-.-")_

Yin was still sleeping, she looked so calmed there, it seemed like she was having a dream…

Maybe the dream she wanted to have…

_Yin was walking alone through a very scary alley, lookin' for a way back home..._

_But she seemed scared, cuz she was by her own, and the place was very dangerous..._

_She tried to walk faster, this alley was looking more terrifying every second, when suddenly... she heard a noise behind her..._

_She turned around to see, she looked very worried, but no one was there, she still thought someone was stalking her, though, she felt it since she started to walk..._

_She was losing time just wonderin' who was there, so she just kept going on her way..._

_Some minutes later, she felt this presence again and decided to stop, she didnt want to look like an easy target, so she just made appear two Woo-Foo spheres in both hands_

"_Whoever is there, go out and face me! I'm not scared!" – she screamed out loud..._

_So three guys got outta their hiding place and appeared in front of her, holding guns, such as knives, pistols, axes..._

_Yin knew she would never defeat those guns alone, now she regreted what she just did..._

_She started to run, run as fast as her feet could carry her, but those guys ran even faster than her._

_One of them grabbed her foot and made her fall, she tried to stand up again but it was too late. _

"_Look what we have here, an easy target..." – one of them said..._

"_that's exactly how I didnt want to look like -.-" – Yin thought, mad._

_But suddenly someone appeared on the roof, right behind all those guys and Yin..._

_This guy just sent a very big fire-sphere to them, and Yin protected herself with a Foo-Field_

_These guys were now scared, so they just ran away...leaving all their guns on the floor._

_Yin was very surprised, who just saved her? She needed to find this person to say thanks! She looked at the roof, and found him..._

_That was him, the person she's always wanted to see, the person she's always wanted to be saved by..._

_Her Love!_

_He got down the roof and walked towards her, Yin's heart started to beat so much faster..._

"_there you are..." – he said..._

"_thanks for saving me, Yuck…" – Yin answered, almost blushing…_

"_you dont have to say thanks, Yin, you know I'm always protecting you..." _

_Yin couldnt help it! She blushed! __But it was dark, so he couldnt see it..._

"_so… those guys were stalking me the whole way?" – Yin wondered_

"_no, that was me… they just appeared" – Yuck answered_

"_you were stalking me? Why?" – Yin asked, confused._

"_dont worry, I was just making sure you were okay ^^" – he said, nicely_

"_you could've told me, I was scared ^^" – Yin said, almost laughing_

"_I'm so sorry :( I didnt mean that..." _

"_It's okay, it's no problem :)" – Yin said…_

_So then, for a second, they just looked at each other…_

_Yin was crazy about him, just looking at those amber eyes made her feel safe, happy, alive..._

_The same was with Yuck, he was also so in love with her, she was everything he needed to live, those sapphire eyes were the only ones he wanted to look at the whole day if it was possible..._

_They tried to get closer to each other, so their lips could meet.._

Lee got to the Dojo and knocked on the door...

Miley went there and opened it...

"Hey Lee!" – she said, happily

"hey Miley!" – Lee answered, also happy…

Yang realized Lee was already in the Dojo.

"Hey Lee, thanks for coming ^^" – he said, nicely.

"dont mention it ^^ so.. how's Yin now?" – Lee asked

"she's sleeping now, she's been like that the whole day :S" – Miley said, sad.

"ohhh :( I'm going to talk to her, I hope at least she tells me what's going on, i wanna know what's up with her..." – Lee said, also sad.

"I hope so too, convince her, do everything you can!" – Yang said…

"I'll try to…" – Lee answered

As he stood up and went directly to Yin's & Yang's room...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! :) And here I stop :P**

**I must confess that I never truly wrote a Yin x Yuck fic, so making this part was so amazing! **

**So cute! It felt very good, I really love this couple :)**

**And I hope you've enjoyed this ^^ **

**Remember... I'll update this as fast as you review it :) and as fast as I get ideas, inspiration & determination too xD!**

**Please R&R! NO FLAMES!**

**Thanks! ;)**

**C-ya :)**


	3. Let It Out

**Hi ya! :) I'm here with the next part :D**

**Sorry for the delay, but my inspiration went away! *****waves* xD**

**It came back, so time to write now :)**

**Thanks for the nice reviews! ;)**

**And I also thank the people who reviewed my other "B-Day Fic" ^^**

**And thanks for the suggestions :) ^^**

**So... I hope you enjoy this part :D!**

**Holy Mother of Woo-Foo! (XDD) I just found a PERFECT song for the Yin x Yuck couple! O_O xD**

**Want me to use it in the next chapter? :P**

**Chapter 3: Let It Out**

Yin's eyes were still closed while she was laying on her bed. She was cuddled, hugging her pillow, and maybe, almost smiling.

Her dream was becoming happy, and that's how she wanted it to stay.

_They thought it wasn't the right moment to a kiss now, so they just stopped gettin' close and rolled their eyes, looking at somewhere else._

_They both were blushing, the moment now was awkward. But Yin still loved it, just being near him was all she needed._

_Yuck felt the same way, he was always looking for an excuse just to be near her, Yin knew it, and it was turning her on._

"_So..." – Yuck said, not that loud, scratching his head._

"_So... I think we should go back home, dont ya think?" – Yin said, nicely. She looked at him, smiling._

_Yuck gave her a smile back. "Sure, want me to go with you?" – Yuck asked._

"_it would be a pleasure, thanks!" – Yin said, as she started to blush._

_They both got outta the dark alley, walking._

_After some minutes of walking all over the street, they got to the main door of the Dojo._

"_This is your place, I guess this is the goodbye..." – Yuck said, the happiness of his face suddenly went away, he was sad now._

"_Goodbye? But... why dont ya stay with me?" – Yin said, her tone of voice sounded a little bit disappointed._

"_Yin... I told you already, you know I cant stay, they cant see me here..." – Yuck said, the tone of his voice was covered by a total sadness..._

"_I know! But... who cares? Look... My brother and my master are sleeping now, they wont notice you're here, at all! if you stay, we wont go to my room, we'll go somewhere else, so we can be both calmed with any restrictions, please, stay! I'm begging you!" – Yin said, she was desperate! She almost started to cry, tears were about to get outta her eyes.._

_Yuck knew she was going to cry, so he held her in his arms, so tight, trying to calm her down._

"_Listen, Yin. This is harder than you think..." – Yuck said, closing his eyes. But he didnt stop there, he kept going with what he was going to say..._

"_But... You know I'd do anything for you, so, just for tonight, I'll stay, but I'll leave in the dawn, dont be surprised if you dont find me there, I cant be found by your brother or Master, we're both dead, then. I dont care about me, but I care about you, so this is for your own good, okay?" – Yuck tried to make a deal, Yin seemed to understand._

_Her sadness went away all of a sudden, her eyes started to shine as she jumped on him and gave him a big hug!_

"_Thank you, Yuck! Thank you!" – Yin said, trying not to let go._

_He hugged her back, and started to rub his head against hers..._

"_don't even mention it, My love..." – Yuck answered, smiling._

_This time yeah, they didn't let go off each other and started to lean closer, and closer, so they could make up that kiss they wanted to make so badly..._

_It was just so close, so close..._

But she heard a voice calling her, this voice seemed very familiar to her. She also felt her body being moved, like if someone was shaking her softly to wake her up. Sadly, she stopped to dream! Right in the best moment. She started to open her eyes, trying to find herself.

Two red-blood eyes were looking at her, with sadness.

"Hey... Yin" – Lee said to her, he was feeling a little bit awkward.

"Lee? Wha-what are you doing here...?" – Yin now was feeling more confused.

"Yang & Lee called me, saying you were not that okay..." – Lee answered her question.

"But... who said I'm not okay?" – Yin was becoming a little bit impatient, she was trying to look like if she was "Okay", though it seemed a little bit impossible, she was totally NOT okay. So that's why Lee was there.

"Yin, your brother and Miley know you so well, they see you're not acting like you always do, is there something wrong? You can tell me, you know you can trust me, right?" – Lee tried his best to convince her, he really needed to know what was wrong with her, even though he hadn't noticed it.

"yes, I know, and I thank you for that, but... it's just something about me... I think anyone else would understand me..." Yin said, knowing what was going on, her weird dreams, her strong obession about an enemy wasn't going to be understood by ANYONE, less by her friends. She thought she better kept it inside her heart, but it was killing her slowly, she felt she had to let it out, but how? Well... here a friend was giving her a shot, but... what she gonna give a try?

"I'll give my best to understand, and no matter what, I wont be mad or anything, because I've been through terrible stuff and you were always understanding me, I must do the same, I need to, I want to..." – Lee thought that with this, Yin should of say something.

Yin started to let some tiny tears out, she took a deep breath. Yes, she was up to tell him, she trusted him, he's always been a good friend of hers, why not to tell him? He was the perfect person to understand...

"Okay...the thing is that... I'm in love with someone I shouldnt be in love with..." – Yin tried to explain, her voice was trembling, she wasnt even sure of what she was doing!

"and who is this person...?" – Lee was a little bit surprised, but he still understood, his tone of voice was curious, he really needed to know.

Yin took a deep breath again before to say his name, she looked up and down, she started to sweat and she was trembling even more.

"Yu...Yuck..." – she couldnt even speak when she said his name, it's like her heart stopped after she said it. How was Lee going to react? Yin closed her eyes, expecting for an anger scene of Lee...

"Yuck? You're in love with... Yuck?" – Lee felt like if he received a shot, but he promised he wont be mad or show any bad feeling to her about this, but on the inside, he just couldnt believe it, how can Yin be in love with someone like that? Obviously not to hurt her, he wasnt going to say it out loud.

"Yes... I- I tried everything to stop this feeling! Everything! But it grew bigger and stronger! Just in a matter of time! I couldnt stop it... I couldnt stop it..." – Yin said these last words, crying, she buried her face in her hands.

Lee leaned closer and hugged her, trying to calm her down, caressing her fur...

"Yin, dont cry, please, listen... I know that forget about someone is the hardest thing to do but.. I can help you forget him!" – Lee said, trying to cheer her up, trying to give her hopes.

"No.. Lee, you dont understand, I tried, and I wanted to so badly, this is love but also obsession, I want to be with him now, I can't and dont want to get him out of my mind! And I cant be with him, he's my enemy, I dont even know if he loves me, I'm just happy in my dreams, living with him, feeling him close to me, I wish I could sleep forever, I wish I could be dead!" – Yin screamed out loud, as more tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldnt believe what she just said, but that was what she was feeling. Her life had no longer sense, without him, everything was in vain. She didnt want to see it that way, but it's the only look she had at this.

Those words just popped inside Lee's heart. He was frozen. He could barely breathe... Dead? She wanted to be DEAD? He started to think..."No! She just couldnt say something like that! I can't let that someone like this guy be the reason of why Yin's acting like that, it's just so unfair for her! But... DAMN! This is so hard! What can I do? If she doesnt even want to let go off him?" – all of this ran through on the inside of Lee's mind, he was too perturbed.

He let go off the pink bunny and looked at her right in her so beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Dont you even dare say that, Yin! I'm going to help you! We're all here to help you, because we love you, I'm not telling you not to love him, but he cant be the reason of your sadness, I'm not telling you to let him go, or get him outta your mind, I'm telling you to be brave and face your feelings, you dont know when things can turn out for you, you just have to be patient, I'm telling you not to fall down and try to live in an non-existent reality, live in the "real" reality! Because there's where he is, you have to fight for that you want, and sleeping and dreaming won't help, not in this case..." – Lee thought twice before using all these words, he had to find the right ones to get into Yin's mind and make her understand, he just hoped he did...

Yin looked at him very surprised, her sad gaze turned into a surprised one, her eyes were wide open and she was almost openmouthed. All he said... it was true! If she wanted to be with him, she had to fight for it, thinking that it might be possible. After that, a smile appeared in her face, a smile she didnt feel since long time ago...

"Lee... you're just so awesome! You opened my eyes! And you're so, SO right! Thank you! I'm going to fight for him, no matter what!" – she said, now she was very happy! She ran to him and hugged him so tight, she was very thankful, she didnt want to feel depressed and she didnt know how to stop it, but Lee did, unbeliavable!

Lee blushed after she hugged him, it felt very sweet, and he also felt very happy and proud of himself because he got to do what he wanted to do, help her.

"Dont even mention it, Yin, I'm happy you understood it" – Lee said, while looking at her nicely and smiling, also.

"I'm happy you didnt scream at me or get mad because of what I said, you're a very good friend! And good listener!" – Yin said, smiling. (Oh yeah, that's true, the creator of Lee is such an EXCELLENT adviser and listener! xD)

"I'm always here for you, you know it" – Lee answered while smiling back.

"Now... just one more thing..." – Yin said, her tone of voice became a little bit more serious.

"What?" – Lee asked, a bit confused.

"dont tell this to my brother and Miley, I'm really afraid of how they would react, they'll find out someday, perhaps, I'll be the one who'll tell'em, but not now, is not the right moment…"

Yin wasnt sure, still. It was better if Lee kept the secret, a secret just between Lee & Yin.

"Uhm.. sure! No problem, I'll wait until you're ready.." – Lee answered her request.

"thanks!" – she said, smiling again.

_Meanwhile..._

Miley & Yang were leaning on the door of Yin's & Yang's room, trying to hear something, but it seemed like they didnt...

"Yang, this is wrong! We shouldnt be spying on them..." – Miley said, she wasnt sure of that.

"we're not spying on them, we're just trying to figure out what's up with Yin..." – Yang said, trying to look for an excuse.

But suddenly Yin gets out of there, looking normal, again. Yang & Miley stepped back, pretending like they werent doing anything weird.

But after lookin' at Yin like that, they stood in shock...

"What the...?" – they said at the same time, their eyes were wide open, they were standing still.

Lee was looking at them, making a hussy smile. Miley & Yang turned their gaze to him...

"did you drug her or what?" – Yang screamed, surprised.

"I used my medicine, words!" – Lee said, almost laughing.

"this guy is awesome! Hahaha!" – Miley said, laughing already.

_Later…_

Yin was walking outside. She was going to buy some stuff to eat, she was starving, we know, she didnt eat that much lately.

She was holding some money in her hands, heading to a candy store.

She got in, and started to look at some candies.

"give me these ones, please" – Yin said to the seller, nicely.

"sure!" – he answered, as he gave her what she asked for.

"thanks!" – she said, while giving the money and a nice look at him, and walked out of the store.

But that's when she felt her heart stopping. She saw him, standing in the next sidewalk.

He didnt know she was there, but she did know he did.

She let her candies fall.

Yuck was there.

**WOOOOOOOOOW :) What a nice chapter! I was too inspired! ****I know! xD**

**But here's where I must stop, sorry :P**

**I hope you've enjoyed this! This is starting to get as I want it to get :)**

**BTW... I wanted to know, do you like when I put songs in my fics? Doesnt it look kinda... annoying? Just let me know :)**

**And if you have suggestions to help me write better fics, then please tell :) no fear! I wont be mad :P**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**PLEASE R&R! :)**

**Love ya all ;)**

**C-Ya! **


	4. Me, The Sleepwalker

**Hi There! :) I'm here with the next part :D**

**I'm very happy you liked the lastest chapter, thanks for the reviews! :)**

**I hope you like this one, lately I'm very inspired to write this fic :D (LIAAAR! XD)**

**So…let's start ^^**

**Chapter 4: Me, The Sleepwalker**

Yang, Miley & Lee were at the living room of the Dojo, sitting on the couch, watching TV. They were really bored and had nothing to do, the day was clearly normal, no villians tried to attack them, which was good but, for them, a little too not exciting.

But someone had to talk or something to break the silence, start a conversation before it gets worse.

"Seriously, dude, How did you make Yin change her mind?" Yang asked, his face was surprised, he still didnt understand how Lee made up that thing.

"I just talked to her, trying to convince her.." Lee answered, not that loud, he didnt want to mention it that much, Yin told him not to do it.

"But… What did she say to you? Why was she acting like that?" Miley asked, looking right in Lee's eyes, her tone was curious.

"That's something I cant say, sorry guys..." Lee barely spoke, trying to escape from their curious gazes.

"something you can't say? Wha...what are you talking about?" Yang asked, he felt a little bit pissed off.

"She told me to keep it as a secret, okay? I wont say anything" Lee answered again, he sighed after that, "but hey! It doesnt matter now, she's okay!" – Lee said happily, trying to make them stop asking about the situation.

"He's right, Yang, what's important is that Yin's okay, if she didnt want us to tell us why, then she had a reason.." – Miley agreed with Lee, trying to convince Yang this time, knowing him, he would surely keep on asking.

"Okay.. whatever." – Yang muttered, he was still a little bit pissed off, why didnt Yin tell him what was wrong? Even if he tried a lot? Yin didnt trust him or… what?

They just stopped talking and headed their gazes to the TV again.

_Meanwhile..._

**YIN'S POV**

I started to get nervous, nervous as I've never been in my whole life. The boy of my dreams was standing right next to me, even though he didnt see me. Even though I'm not the girl of his dreams. I knew I had to fight for him, but not first without knowing if I meant something to him.

Sadly, I wasn't that brave to go and ask him, it would be kinda weird, guess I just had to try to find out.

But not now, it wasnt the right moment. So I tried to come back to reality, shaking my head.

"just go away! Go away!" I screamed at myself. Not that loud of course, I didn't want him to hear me. I had no reasons to stay, I better left before it gets worse.

I took my candies and started to walk, fast and faster. I was sweating and trembling again, I just wished I could disappear, but he would notice that.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Yuck was talking to a masked & stranger guy near an aloof alley, standing in the sidewalk next to Yin, he surely was making a deal, because Yuck was giving this guy a little bag with money. This guy smiled wickedly at him as he received this money, and rapidly went away running.

Yuck had this wicked smile all over his face too, but it faded away when he just turned around. He saw her there, walking in the opposite direction.

His face became surprised, confused. Why?

"Wha-what is she doing here?" Yuck thought, he was curious. "What if she saw me?"

Why was he worrying about that? It looked weird. Anyway, he knew she possibly saw him, and he didnt want to look like the good villian who sees his enemy and doesnt do anything about it, so he decided to stalk her, at least until she finds out he was there. So he could make up a plan, attack her, maybe.

He crossed the wide street, walking a little bit faster so he could get to be right behind Yin. He didnt even know why he was doing this, he was behaving in a very weird way, not the way he's used to.

He ran a bit after her, Yin still didnt notice. She didnt even want to look back.

Yuck started to have a hussy smile on his face, knowing that Yin was gonna turn around in just a second.

That's what happened. Yin realized someone was walking behind her, and when she turned around, she saw him, saw him lookin' at her with those amber eyes, those ones she's been always dreaming of.

But these eyes hadn't the sweet gaze she's always wanted to see, these eyes were looking at her with wickedness. Wanting to hurt her.

He had an evil smile drew on his face now. This got Yin scared, she knew he was his enemy and that she must fight him, but she didnt want to do that, she wasnt strong enough to hurt him, she didnt feel strong enough to fight the person she loved.

"Hello, Yin.." Yuck spoke, his tone of voice was kinda evil. He still had this gaze.

"Yuck…" Yin muttered quietly, looking down to the floor, nervous, she could barely speak.

"What? Are you afraid of me?" Yuck asked, making fun of her.

"Me? Afraid of you? What the heck are you saying? Of course I'm not afraid of you!" Yin screamed back at his stupid question. Trying to sound harsh, so he could not suspect anything.

"oh come on, dont try to lie, I sense the tone of your voice, I can sense fear in it and you look scared!" Yuck yelled, his wicked smile grew bigger.

"I'm not scared! How many times do I must repeat it for you? Are you deaf?" Yin screamed back at him again, she tried to sound harsher every time, but he was getting her mad, also. She didnt like those evil words coming out of his mouth, this just wasnt the Yuck she loved.

"I'm not deaf! And if you're not scared, then prove it! Let's fight!" Yuck proposed it to her, now everything got harder to Yin.

What she exactly didnt want to do, what was she had to do now.

"FINE!" she screamed, very mad. Even though, accepting that was very hard for her.

She got ready to fight, throwing her candies again and aiming her hands covered with a pair of blue Woo-Foo spheres. She was looking at him, her gaze was cold, trying to hide her weakness. Even though on the inside, she was wishing she could get out of that situation.

Yuck did the same. They were both standing in the middle of the street now, ready to attack each other.

"Yuckicane!" Yuck screamed as a big and light green hurricane formed in his hands, he threw it to Yin, expecting to hurt her.

Yin jumped up before the hurricane got to where she was standing. "Foo-Field!" she yelled as a giant light blue field covered her whole body, protecting her from Yuck's attack.

"Grrrrr!" Yuck roared, Yin's blocked his attack. But he had to try again, he jumped up too, higher than her, and started to throw Woo-Foo spheres to her, one after another, he had a bigger wicked smile on his face, pretending to knock Yin out doing that, those were too much attacks together, Yin wasn't that strong to control them all, at least, that was what he thought.

Yin didnt even want to attack him, so she just decided to block his attacks. She made up a Foo Field again, trying to resist all those spheres. But they were too much for her, she lost strenght and fell to the ground. The Foo Field vanished in a second, leaving her totally unprotected.

"Bingo..." Yuck muttered quietly to himself, with an evil tone while he was landing in front of her. He looked at her with wickedness again, his eyes seemed to have a fulminant gaze.

Yin was almost unconscious, still laying on the ground. She could see Yuck's feet in front of her face, and tried to stand up with all the forces she had, but Yuck immediately pulled her back down with his hand, "Dont move..." Yuck whispered again, scary tone on his voice.

_Meanwhile…_

Miley had fallen asleep, too much boredom just made her close her eyes. She was leaning her head on Yang's right shoulder, but she didnt even know that. Yang's face started to blush as he felt it. Lee headed his gaze to him and started to laugh quietly.

"This looks cute" He whispered while laughing, putting his hands to cover his mouth.

Yang glared back. Lee laughed at that, too. He suddenly stood up and turned off the TV, the silence covered the whole room, "we better let her sleep, dont you think?" Lee proposed it to Yang, while smiling mischievously.

"No… I wanna stay here" Yang said quietly, blushing & smiling, scratching his head a little bit ashamed.

"Okay, Romeo..." Lee said while laughing quietly again. Yang glared again but he suddenly heard someone screaming very loud…

His expresion changed from angered to surprised, his eyes were wide open, as Lee's eyes.

"Tha...that voice..." Lee gasped, he was openmouthed this time, "I know that voice! THAT'S YIN!" Yang screamed, desperate, he stood up quickly, in alert.

Miley suddely woke up, too, "What's happening!" She asked, confused, worried, why Lee & Yang were acting so surprised and desperate?

"Yin screamed! Something bad could've happened to her! We have to help her!" Yang screamed again, looking at her, he had a worried gaze, he also started to sweat and tremble.

"Yin screamed! Oh my God! Let's go now!" Miley stood up quickly too, looking at Lee & Yang, waiting for them to move and go wherever Yin was at.

"But... we should call Kiko! She can help too!" Lee proposed. What if this was a big deal? They needed an extra help, just to be sure.

"You're right, let's move! I'll call her now!" Miley yelled, while running towards the door, opening it up so they could leave the Dojo.

...

"Why are you doing this to me, Yuck?"

Those were the words that came out of Yin's lips, as a simple & quiet mourn, trying to stay awake. She didnt mean to show weakness, she did her best to hide it, but she couldnt anymore. She felt she wanted to cry, she now thought it was impossible for her to have him, to make her dream come true. He was so evil, his mind was controlled, there was nothing she could do to revert that.

Yuck's eyes were wide open when he heard that, his gaze looked kinda lost, but before she saw it, he shook his head, trying to come back to reality.

"Why? WHY? Hahahahahaha!" He laughed out loud, wickedly. "Because I'm your enemy! I'm supposed to destroy you!" He screamed at her, his gaze reflected anger this time.

Saying this, he grabbed her by her clothes and threw her against the wall with all his forces. Yin crashed against it, falling to the floor and closing her eyes, in pain.

She couldnt even move, her body was paralized. Then she lost her conscience. She could've easily resisted that, but Yuck made her feel weak, having to fight him.

But she wasnt alone, suddenly, three Woo-Foo's were there, watching the whole show.

They were really surprised and scared. Scared to see how Yuck just hurted Yin.

"YIIIIIIIN!" Yang screamed out loud, as he started to run towards her, as fast as his feet could carry him.

Lee's eyes were filled with anger, madness. How could he do that to her? No way! He had to pay!

He took out his daggers, ready to stab Yuck, running towards him.

Yang got to where Yin was, his arms were trembling as he grabbed her body, carefully. He had a worried gaze drew on his face, he was very afraid, of course.

"Yin, Yin! Wake up!" he begged, touching her face to see if she could react. But nothing... "Yin! Please wake up! Wake up, sis! Please!" he begged yelling again, his tone of voice became more concerned everytime.

But she started to open her eyes slowly, trying to find herself again.

She couldnt see that well, everything was blurry, but she could recognize her brother's concerned gaze.

"Yang..." she cried, really quiet, she wasnt opening her eyes. "I'm here Yin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" she answered, though she knew she was lying, she wasnt okay at all.

On the other side, Yuck was about to defend himself from Lee's attack. He just jumped up, throwing little light green Foo Fields and grabbed all those daggers, throwing them back to Lee. He was also looking really mad.

Lee's eyes were wide open again as he saw all those daggers coming up to him, Miley watched the same show, and she wasnt going to stay there without doing anything.

"Lee! Watch out!" Miley yelled, as she ran towards him and pushed him out of the way of the daggers

But sadly, one of those daggers stabbed Miley in her shoulder. Luckily, the dagger wasnt that big, so she wasnt so much hurt. But it was still into her shoulder.

"AGH!" Miley screamed in pain, as she fell to the ground. She saw herself stabbed & bleeding, and started to panic.

Yang saw this and stood still, openmouthed. Yin barely opened her eyes and saw him, "Yang? Wha...what's going on?" She asked, lowly, with a curious look.

"Stay here..." he said to her, as he stood up and started to run, worried, towards Miley. Lee also ran to her, to see if everything was alright.

"Miley!" Yang screamed, as he arrived. He grabbed her hand and looked at her, concerned.

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." Miley said, trying to even calm herself down, she was closing her eyes, she didnt want to see herself like that.  
"we need to take this out! Or you'll keep on bleeding!" Lee yelled in concern, trying to see what he could do.

"take it out! ARE YOU NUTS! NO NO! IT WILL HURT! NO!" Miley screamed, almost crying. She started to look worried at them, she was totally covered in fear.

"But Miley! It'll hurt more if we dont do that! And this can get more serious if we dont do that as fast as we can..." Lee said, while heading his sad gaze to the floor, he didnt want to sound rude, but if they wanted to help her, it had to be that way.

"I promise it will be fast Miley, I promise..." he whispered to Miley, with a sweet tone of voice, he carefuly grabbed her face, her eyes were filled with tears but he sweetly wiped them out.

But someone just had to ruin that moment, Yuck walked towards them, clapping foolishly.

"Oh! Look at the sweet couple, it's so sad that I have to DESTROY IT! Mwahahaha!" Yuck laughed wickedly as he jumped up and got ready to attack them.

But suddenly, a fuchsia Woo-Foo sphere hit him, and made him fall to the ground. He shook his head, and then tried to see who did that, he just didnt see it coming.

Yin, Yang, Miley & Lee also turned their heads to see a dark fuchsia bunny with light green eyes. She was Kiko!

"Dont you even dare hurt them, you dirty rabbit!" Kiko screamed in fury at him, as she landed on the floor.

"KIKO!" Yin, Yang, Miley & Lee screamed happily at the same time. They felt calmed for a while, someone else was there to help.

Yuck stood up, his eyes seemed to be spitting fire. He tried to attack her again throwing more Woo-Foo spheres, powerful ones. But Kiko just made a Foo Field, protecting herself and throwing back those attacks. They hit Yuck, as he fell to the ground again.

"What's up, Yuck? Dont you feel like fighting now?" Kiko said, with a mocking tone as she vanished her Foo-Field. Everyone was just watching the whole show.

"Agh! It doesnt worth it anymore, I better come back later, this was supposed to be just between Yin and I!" Yuck yelled, just angry words came out of his mouth, as he stood up and vanished with the Foo-Portation.

"Coward..." Kiko muttered lowly, while looking at the place where Yuck was at some seconds ago.

Yin watched him disappear and a deep sadness took control of her emotions, the weird dreams, the obsession and all the problem came back to her again. All Lee said to her just vanished of her mind in the second she saw him again, saw him wanting to destroy her.

_Later.._

Miley was at the living room of the Dojo, being bandaged by Yang, she hadnt the dagger into her anymore. She was closing her eyes, she still felt pain, but it was fading away as she felt Yang close to her, helping her sweetly.

"And it's ready now, you'll be fine" Yang said to her, smiling nicely and finishing to putting the bandages.

"I hate using bandages, but well...thank you so much, Yang" she said, smiling back and blushing a little bit, looking at him sweetly.

"Hehe...dont even... mention it, Miley..." he said to her, faltering a little bit. He was scratching his head in shame, a sweet one, his face changed from blue to red.

Lee & Kiko walked in the room, walking normally and smiling.

"Do you feel better, Miley?" Lee asked her, smiling nicely at her.

"Yeah! Much better, thanks for asking" Miley answered his question, happily, smiling back at him. Also trying not to move that much.

"Yeah, if I didn't get there in time, you would all be dead! Hehe" she said, joking, of course, letting out a little laugh, "Anyway, where is Yin?" Kiko asked, curious tone on her voice.

Everybody looked at each other, trying to find the answer in someone's eyes, but of course, no one had it.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin was at her room, laying on her bed again, hugging her pillow so tight. Her eyes were filled with tears, sad tears. The atmosphere was covered with silence, the only thing that could be heared was Yin's quiet sobs.

She was so confused, again. She thought she was so easy to break down, she was happy some hours ago but after seeing him, all her joy went down. He wanted to destroy her, she had to fight him, this just wasnt right.

She thought everything was being so unfair with her, she just wanted to be with him, be happy with him. But it seemed too hard to reach, seemed to be further than the sun, seemed to be as impossible as trying to stop the rain with her hands.

She started to cry more and more, she didnt want to be living the reality, she wanted to go back to her dreams, where she felt truly happy.

All her emotions turned into a song.

She started to sing, quietly.

(Song: Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert, .com/watch?v=2oaSWvabVR4 )

Yin:- _I saw a picture of you, hanging in an empty hallway, I heard a voice that I knew and I couldn't walk away. It took me back to the end of everything. I taste it all, I taste it all the tears...again. Outside the rain's falling down, there's not a drop that hits me, scream at the sky but no sound is leavin' my lips, it's like I can't even feel, after the way you touched me, I'm not asleep, I'm not awake after the way you loved me!_

(she stood up and looked mad at the roof, singing out loud, tears still rolling down her pink & sad face)

Yin:- _I can't turn this around, I keep running into walls that I cant break down! I said I just wander around with my eyes wide, shut, because of you. I'm a sleepwalker! Walker! Walker! I'm a sleepwalker! Walker! Walker!... let me out of this dream..._

(she sat down on her bed again and took Yuck's picture out of her drawer, shedding tears on it)

Yin:- _Everywhere that I go I see another memory, and all the places we used to know, they're always there to haunt me. I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely! You're everything that I want...but you dont want me!_

(she threw the picture to the floor, and stood up again, walking all over her room, acting angrily)

Yin:- _I can't turn this around, I keep running into walls that I cant break down! I said I just wander around with my eyes wide, shut, because of you. I'm a sleepwalker! Walker! Walker! I'm a sleepwalker! Walker! Walker!... let me out of this dream, dre-e-am, let me out of this dre-eee-aam..._

(she felt lost, she just didnt know what to do, no one could help her even if she wanted to, her life was going down, she thought it could not get any worse. She went near a mirror she had close to her wadrobe and started to look at herself there, she didnt recognize her anymore, she was changing, to bad. Standing in front of the mirror, she kept on singing...)

Yin:- _I can't turn this around, I keep running into walls that I cant break down! I said I just wander around with my eyes wide, shut, because of you. I'm a sleepwalker! Walker! Walker! I'm a sleepwalker! Walker! Walker! I'm a sleepwalker! Walker! Walker! I'm a sleepwalker! Walker! Walker!... let me out of this dream..._

The song had finished, as she finished to sing, looking down, sadly to the ground.

Then she headed her gaze to her bed, and started to walk towards there, slowly.

She layed down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath...

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

***sighs* Phew! Long chapter! Look at that! OMG! xD**

**I still hope you enjoyed this :) I tried to follow some of the suggestions I had, so I hope I did better this time.**

**Please PLEASE review so you can let me know if I did it better :) pweeeeeease :3 *makes Yin's & Yang's sweet look***

**Anyway, sorry if I took too long to update, but I've been busy, you know, and I'm still...*sighs***

**So I can take also much time to update the next part, but dont worry, you'll still have it, right? :D unless I die xD kidding xD**

**So... please R&R! :)**

**Love you all! :3**

**C-Ya! ;)**

**~ Agus**


	5. Falling Faster

**Hello everyone :D I'm soooooooooo sorry I took too long to write the next part :/**

**I'm stupid, I know! :S but… I had some other fics to continue and I also had exams again xD**

**But well, I'm kinda free now and ready to keep going :)**

**I hope you enjoy this part ^^**

**I also wanna say that.. if I rated this fic "T" is because there's violence, blood and also strong language (insults). So don't flame on me if I write an insult. I think they actually help the characters express their emotions even more if they're angry. So… just warning you.**

**Chapter 5: Falling Faster**

Silence filled the atmosphere. Everyone just kept on looking at each other without saying any single word. They were all thinking, thinkiing deeply.

"Where was she when I got there, or where did she go after the fight? I didn't even talk to her…" Kiko said with a confused tone. She looked up at her friends while asking the question.

"She was hurt, Yuck hurted her badly, so she was resting, leaning on a wall, I actually told her not to move, but I didn't see her when we came back, why didn't I worry about that!" Yang yelled at himself, mad. He clenched his fists in sign of anger. Miley walked slowly towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, is not your fault.. Yin is surely fine, we should check here, in the Dojo. Maybe she went upstairs to sleep, I know she was tired" Miley said, trying to calm Yang down. But she couldn't hide her concern about Yin. She knew she wasn't okay at all, so she needed help. Where could she have gone?

"Miley is right, we should check here. I'll go to her bedroom, you guys check outside the Dojo or.. all over here" Lee said to everyone, starting to head to Yin's bedroom.

Everyone started to walk too, going in and out of the Dojo, calling her.

_Meanwhile…_

Yin was drowned in tears, laying down on her bed, still. She was hugging her pillow so strongly, but any of that could ever help. Why was it happening to her? Why did she have to be in love with such a bad guy? A guy that would never love her? Why was she fighting for a love that could never work? She started to think she was useless, for everything & everyone. That she had no reasons to live, there was no purpose to keep living for. She had lost all her strenght to keep fighting. She tried, oh yes, she tried. Tried to hide her feelings everytime she faced him, tried to tell herself that she was only fantasizing. She tried not to show any sign of weakness when she was close to him. She tried to forget him so many times, so many times, but he was and is someone so hard to take off. She tried to convince herself that this feeling was going to end soon, that she was going to be the same as before. But a lot of time happened, and she's still the same, or worse. Her obsession grew up a lot more, and now we can say that she's crazy and she can't control it…

All these thoughts, running through Yin's mind, made her think of something really dangerous and out of mind.

She wiped out her tears and got up the bed. She walked towards her drawer and opened it, searching something between a lot of stuff in there.

She kept on searching & searching until she took out a little jar with some pills inside. She looked at them carefully, moving her fingers across the jar.

She had a crazy look on her face, that was totally not Yin. Someone or something took control over her body and made her do stuff like that. This obsession was going too far, too much far.

"With this… I'll live in my dreams forever, and I'll be happily living with you, my love…" Yin whispered quietly to herself. She opened the jar & took all the pills.

Doing this, she immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. What did she just take?

_Meanwhile…_

Lee was going upstairs, heading to, like I said before, Yin's bedroom. He had a worried look on his face. He felt that Yin was feeling worse than before after this, and he was afraid of what she was up to do. Every step he took was getting him nearer & nearer. He just wished he finds her there, and okay.

He finally got to the door and knocked twice.

"Yin? Are you there?" Lee asked, confused & worried, still. He was looking at the door, impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Yin! Please, open the door, I wanna talk to you…" Lee begged, knocking twice again. He put his hand on the door, looking down.

But he didn't have any answer. He was starting to get more worried, and the impatience took control of him…

"Okay, Yin, whatever you're doing, stop! I'm gonna open the door." He said, hesitating. He waited some seconds, maybe still waiting for her voice to speak. But it didn't happen, so he pushed the door strongly with his arms and finally opened it. He first saw her bed, and she wasn't there. But his eyes were too wide open when he saw her on the ground…

"Yin!" he screamed out loud, worried sick. He rapidly ran towards her and knelt down beside her, taking her on his arms.

"Please, Yin! Wake up! Wha-what's happening to you! ANSWER ME!" Lee yelled & begged for her to wake up, but it was useless.

He was shaking her strongly, but any of that seemed to work. Yin's eyes were strongly closed, and her body, unconscious. He had to do something, and quick!

Miley, Yang & Kiko were in the living room of the Dojo when they heard Lee scream. They looked at each other in fear, wondering what was happening up there.

"Let's see what's going on! C'mon!" Kiko hurried them up and started to run upstairs. Miley & Yang quickly followed her.

They arrived and saw the door open and Lee, on the ground with Yin.

"Oh my…" Miley's lips were trying to spit out some words to describe her surprise and shock, but she could barely speak. Yang pushed Kiko & Miley aside to get in the room, he was totally freaked out.

"Le-Lee.. wha-what happened to-?" Yang couldn't even speak, either. His heart froze in the second he saw his sister like that. He slowly walked towards them, he was very shocked to even react.

"I-I don't know! I-I found her like this! QUICK! Call 911! We've got to help her!" Lee started to scream, almost crying. His concern was growing faster & faster.

Yang knelt down and took her now, on his arms. He started to caress her face. He felt he wanted to cry, but he tried to hold himself.

"Yi-Yin! Sis.. ple-please! Wake up! You-you can't leave me.. wha-what the hell did you do to yourself!" Yang yelled, faltering.

Kiko went downstairs to call an ambulance, while Lee was walking all over the room, nervous, concerned, confused & sad. His gaze and his moves were reflecting all those feelings.

Miley walked towards them and knelt down too. She wanted to cry too, she was very afraid about her best friend.

She wanted to take her hand, when she realized that she was holding a jar. It completely changed Miley's expression. Now she was showing surprise and confusion.

"What is this?" she muttered lowly as she grabbed the little jar. She held it closer to her to read what was written on it.

"Wha-what the hell is that?" Yang said, looking up at Miley, without stopping to hold his sister.

"sleeping pills…" Miley gasped, surprised. She couldn't stop looking at the jar.

"Sleeping.. pills? But then.. she's just sleeping… isnt she?" Yang tried to calm himself, making himself believe that nothing was wrong with Yin.

"No, Yang! This jar contained more than 10 pills! And she took them all! She-she can die if we don't take her to a hospital right now! The self-medication in excess is able to kill a person! Don't you get it!" Lee explained to him, exalted. He was getting angry. Angry with Yuck…

"Such an asshole. What does he have to catch Yin's attention in such an obsessive way? He just doesn't deserve her, not after all he's causing to her. Yin's even able to kill herself for him, but no! it can't happen, I wont let it happen. Yin's strong, the strongest girl I've ever met and I know that, with help, she'll make it out of this. Yin must understand that, Yuck's not the guy she thinks he is, or she wants to believe he is, and she cant let herself fall for someone like that…" All these thoughts ran through Lee's mind. He clenched his fists while walking all over the room. The worst thing was that… now Yang, Miley & Kiko will ask him why Yin is doing this, because they know HE knows. He supposedly promised not to tell anything, but that was out of his reach now, he had to give explanations.

They suddenly heard Kiko coming upstairs really fast, until she arrived the room. Everyone looked up at her and listened with attention what she had to say.

"The ambulance is already here, the doctors are coming up!" Kiko said, exalted & exhausted. She turned around to see if they were coming.

"Finally.." Miley said, in sign of relief, even though she wasn't relieved at all. The doctors walked in the room, walking directly to where Yin was.

"Please.. hold on, sis" Yang begged for the one last time as he handed his sister to one of the doctors arms.

"can you please save her?" Lee asked worried to them. One of them looked at him back with a sad look.

"What she did is dangerous, very dangerous for her, but we'll try our best to keep her alive…" the doctor last said as he went downstairs with the other ones.

Miley & Yang got up on their feet and followed Kiko & Lee, who were going downstairs too, following the doctors. They were going to go with them to the hospital.

Yin was laying down on a stretcher, and the doctors were taking it to the ambulance.

Once everyone was in the ambulance, the doctors headed to the hospital…

Yin was connected to some cables, that were controlling her pulse and some other stuff. Yang was right beside her, holding her hand, with a worried look on his face.

Everyone else was behind him, begging for Yin to be saved, and that it wasn't too late.

_Meanwhile…_

_**Yin's POV.**_

Ohw.. how much I missed this, sleeping so calmly without anybody bothering me. I know that what I did is wrong, but, do I have something to lose? No. So, why am I worrying about that? I don't know how much damage this can cause to my body, and I actually don't care. I'm sure my brother and my best friend will do better off without me, mostly Kiko & Lee.. Wait.. am I not being selfish doing this? Nah.. I don't think so. What matters is that I am feeling good in here, and what's better, I don't have to worry about the outside world. I wont have to worry about fighting villians anymore, at least, not real ones. This world cannot be real, but for me it is, is the only place where I can be truly happy, my dreams. Everything I want is here: Yuck. He's the only one who can steal a smile from me. He's the only one who can steal a kiss from me… He's the only one who already stole my heart and I'm sure he wont give it back, I don't want him to do that. I know I'm his heart's owner here, and it makes me feel so special…

And here I am, spending the minutes and hours of my life with him…

_**AUTHOR'S POV…**_

_Yin & Yuck were sitting in front of a wide & big lake. The sunset was about to start, and they were happily waitin' for it._

_They were holding each other hands, and leaning their heads against each other. Their faces showed happiness and love, an endless love for each other…_

_You could hear their hearts beat as fast as a hare running free all over a green meadow. _

_Now they turned their heads to look into each other eyes._

"_you look so beautiful today…" Yuck whispered softly near her ear. He started to slowly caress her cheek._

"_th-thanks.. you look even more beautiful" Yin muttered too, smiling kindly. She felt herself burning like fire. Yuck was turning her on, completely._

"_How.. How couldn't I realize before how beautiful you are? If I wasn't such a stupid boy, I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to defeat you, I'm so happy I didn't" Yuck said, a bit sad about all the bad stuff he tried to do to her before. But Yin sweetly shushed him, putting her finger on his lips._

"_No, my Yuck, don't say that. You're not stupid and… you didn't waste your time, if I would've never been your enemy, then you would've never met me. Now you do, and we're a couple, that's what matters…" Yin tried to convince him with that. While saying it, she started to caress his fur and when she finished, she sweetly kissed his forehead._

"_You're so right…" he said, starting to get more excited. _

_The sunset started and they were both kissing during that. It looked so beautiful & sweet that they would never forget any second of that moment._

_They seemed to be melting inside each other mouths… They wished themselves so much, it was something uncontrollable..._

_After some minutes, they stopped kissing, and looked at each other with sparkles in their eyes…_

_Yin felt happy enough to sing. Sing a song that reflected all the feelings she was having then..._

_So she slowly leaned on Yuck's right leg and started to sing quietly…_

(Song: Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove, LISTEN TO IT, IT'S BEAUTIFUL :3 .com/watch?v=f_cCmbUqpyg&feature=related .. uhm… the pitch or the speed of the song is kinda higher/faster than the original. BELIEVE ME! I've been trying to find the original one but those are all copyrighted so… well, at least, here's the song x3)

_Yin:- sparks fly, it's like electricity. I might die when I forget how to breathe. You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be. Time stops, like everything around me, it's frozen, & nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen…_

_(she sang the chorus out loud, sitting up and looking right into his eyes)_

_Yin:- cuz when I'm kissing you, my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find. Falls right into place, you're all that it takes, my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense, and all the questions I've been asking in my head.. like "are you the one?" "should I really trust?" Crystal clarity comes when I'm kissing you..._

_(Yin stood up and took his hand, and started to walk with him all around the lake..)_

_Yin:- past loves.. they never got very far. Walls up make sure I guarded my heart, & I promised I wouldn't do this 'till I knew it was right for me. But no one, no guy that I've met before, can make me.. feel so right and secure… & have you noticed I lose my focus & the world around me disappears!_

_(Yin sang the chorus again, louder and enjoying even more. She started to dance with him while singing, and Yuck couldn't stop lookin' at her as sweet as he could.)_

_Yin:- cuz when I'm kissing you, my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find. Falls right into place, you're all that it takes, my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense, and all the questions I've been asking in my head.. like "are you the one?" "should I really trust?" Crystal clarity comes when I'm kissing you..._

_(they kept on dancing, they were taking each other hands and movin' their feet to the beat of the music.)_

_Yin:- I've never felt nothing like this, you're making me open up. No point even tryin' to fight this, it kinda feels like it's lo-oh-oh-ove.. cuz when I'm kissing you, my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find. Falls right into place, you're all that it takes, my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense, and all the questions I've been asking in my head.. like "are you the one?" "should I really trust?" Crystal clarity comes when I'm kissing you..._

_She finished to sing as they both sat down again in front of the lake._

"_you have such a beautiful voice, my love" Yuck said excited, embracing her. _

"_ohh.. thank you so much, you make me feel inspired to sing like that.." Yin said, lookin' down and blushing. _

_They both took each other hands again and looked at the lake…_

_Meanwhile..._

Yin and the others were already at the hospital. All her friends and her brother were waiting for someone to come and say something. The atmosphere between them was tense, totally tense. They were concerned and nervous, they just were so confused about the situation. Yang's mind was spinning around faster than a carousel…

"Why did she do that? What's up with her? Why doesn't she wanna tell me? Is that she doesn't trust me? Why wouldn't she? I'm her brother.. I can bother her, yeah, that's what every brother does but… she knows I can help her, or that I'd do everything to help her… mmm.. Lee knows, why does she trust him more? Anyway… I have to ask him, he HAS to tell us, I don't care if Yin told him not to do it. Now her life's on risk…" Yang was thinking deeply, as sweat was rolling down his face. He got up and walked towards Lee, and sat next to him.

"Lee.. I think you have to tell us the reason…" Yang said to him, coldly. He was reflecting a dark gaze.

"re-reason of… what?" Lee was hesitating, he knew what Yang was talking about, but he was afraid of saying something, he doesn't like to break promises.

"you know, Lee, why Yin is acting like this, you know it, she told you…" Yang said, his tone of voice was getting angrier. He couldn't wait to know.

"Lee.. listen, I know you feel bad cuz you don't wanna break the promise you made, but think! This is for her own good, she'll thank you later.." Miley tried to convince him. Her tone of voice was calm, she didn't want to obligate him to do anything, anyway.

"Please, Lee, we have to know, so we will be all able to help her make it out of this" Kiko last said. Now they were all looking at him, waiting impatiently.

Lee doubted for a second, what if Yin gets mad at him for telling everyone the truth? He wouldn't hold on if he lost her friendship, but then he thought… it's better to lose her friendship than losing HER…

"Okay… she told me that… she's in love with someone she shouldn't be in love with.." Lee said with a cold tone. He couldn't look up, he was feeling terrible with this.

"shouldn't be in love with? That sounds weird.. why shouldn't she be in love with that person?" Miley asked, confusedly.

"Because this person has caused damage to her and to all of you, but she cant let him go, she's obsessed. The worst thing is that this person doesn't seem to love her back and it kills her on the inside…" Lee said with a sad tone. He kept on looking down to the ground.

"but… what kind of person can cause in her such an obsession like this?" Yang asked, confused and mad.

"who's that guy? TALK!" Kiko seemed to lose control on herself, she was very impatient.

"He's… he's Yuck" Lee's heart stopped then. He felt he was betraying his best friend, but it was for her own good.

"**YUCK?**"

**Oh... nice xD Now… how are they going to react? Will this be good or even worse than before?**

**Wait for the next chapter and you'll know ;)**

**Thank you everyone for wasting your time to read this xD **

**And again.. SO SORRY for delaying so much :/ but.. it's better later than never, right? :P**

**And forgive me if I take too long to update the next part, remember that I must still continue some other fics, videos, drawings… :P**

**Sorry if I have any mistakes ^^**

**So... c-ya 'round people :) love ya all :D**

**~ Agus.**


	6. What To Do?

**Hello everybody! :D I'm back again with the next part of this fic ^^**

**I took too long again, I know :/ But I ran out of ideas, once again xD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I'm not that inspired to write, lately x3**

**Let's see…**

**Chapter 6: What to do?**

Tense. That was the right word to describe how the atmosphere was right now. Everybody's hearts froze up as they heard these four letters, forming a word, coming out of Lee's lips.

Lee closed his eyes, in shame and sadness, knowing that now he was literaly dead. He thought everyone was going to be mad at him, or even kill him. He just had to let them know that he didn't keep this to himself to hurt Yin, he did it thinking he was protecting her secrets, being a good friend, but it was all completely different.

"Yes, Yuck..." Lee raised his gaze to see all his friends again, waiting for a violent answer.

"Wha-what! Th-this has to be a mistake…" Yang said, faltering. His surprise was so big that it even took away his ability to speak.

"I wish it was…" Lee quietly muttered, and looked down again. His heart started to beat faster and sweat was rolling down his forehead.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Yang screamed at him. Lee could feel the anger he had, pronouncing those words.

"I… I just thought I… was doing the right thing… But, I realize I was very, very wrong…" Lee spoke, trying to escape from Yang's burning eyes. He was getting close to him, taking big steps. Once he did, he took Lee's shirt roughly.

"Don't you know what this means! My sister is there, dying! and it's all YOUR fault!" Yang spat out harsh words he didn't even think of first. Lee's heart broke down when he heard them. Was it really his fault? It'd be something he'd never forgive to himself. He loved Yin, so much. She's been always such a very good friend of his, and he never meant to hurt her with this. He tried to hold himself from crying, it was just too much to resist.

Miley and Kiko were watching the whole show, their eyes were wide open. They still couldn't swallow this whole situation.

And Miley was afraid of both. Afraid of Yang, going crazy, and afraid of Lee, being hurt by Yang.

"Yang!" She finally decided to do something. She screamed at him, mad and concerned at the same time. She got in the way, and pulled Yang away from Lee, taking his arm strongly. She knew the anger & madness were taking control over Yang's body, making him run blind. Even more if it was about his sister, but she wasn't going to let him hurt Lee, because she clearly understood that Lee is a good guy and that he just tried to help.

"This is going too far & you're gonna get this worse. Lee's not the guilty, okay?" Miley said with a strong tone of voice, as she sighed and let Yang go, "He tried to help, and you know things sometimes don't go the way we want them to go…" Miley tried to convince him. Her angry face became sad, now.

Yang looked at her and sighed too. He looked down and closed his eyes. He seemed to be regreting what he's just done.

"You're right, Miley" He said, looking at her with a sad look on his face. "Lee, I'm sorry… this is just… so confusing… I'm so scared that I cannot even control myself…" Yang tried to explain his violent reaction, and Lee seemed to understand it by the way he nodded when Yang stopped talking.

"I know, don't worry about that. We should worry about Yin, what should we do?" Lee asked, waiting for a fair answer. He started to look at everybody.

"I think I know what we can do, just leave it all to me…" Yang said, coldly. He started to head to a hallway, he looked decided to do whatever he wanted to do. Miley looked at him weirdly, then. Why did she just think that leaving it all to him wasn't the right idea?

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice was trembling. All of her body was, actually. She looked really nervous.

Yang didn't turn around to answer.

"I'm going to see her…"

Pronouncing his last words, he started walking through this hallway. Everybody sat down as they saw him disappearing from their sight.

Miley wasn't feeling comfortable. Yang was really naughty, what was he planning to do? Whatever it was, she had to be there to control him.

_**YANG'S POV**_

Damn it. Can't we live just a minute without having problems? Sometimes I wish I could sneak out of this freaking "Woo-Foo life" . I can't believe I'm really saying this, cuz I actually love my life but... Sometimes I feel like everything's out of my handle, that I lose control of everything around me. That I can't control what I do or what I say, that I don't know how to react. I'm afraid of hurting my friends with my different attitudes, but this is just so hard! And now, harder than ever. Now my sister's life is in danger. My body trembles everytime I say this sentence. I know I sometimes seem like I don't care about her, that she's just meaningless to me, but that is just one of my masks. _I love her _and more than anybody else in here. She's been always there for me when I needed her, and even though it seems like I don't appreciate it, I really do and I'm always trying to do the same for her. But sometimes I don't do it right… I let her down, and this is how it all ends up. Now she's there, in comma, overdosed… Dying for someone that had hurt us so badly before. I still can't believe all of this. How can she be in love with YUCK? What does he have that makes Yin go crazy in such an obsessive way? I'm sure Lee asked himself the same question. Nobody was expecting this. Lee shouldn't have hidden this from us, we could've done something for her and avoid this to happen! But I can't blame him, he's just trying to be a good friend as I am trying with Miley… Anyway, I just hope Yin can make it out of this, and I'll be there to always help her. I just don't wanna lose her… Losing her would be worse than if someone came and opened my chest with a butter knife, took my heart out and made me swallow it while drinking acid. So much worse than that...

I come inside her bedroom and I see her silently sleeping, laying down on this uncomfortable hospital bed. This scene just makes me lose self-control. I feel like if my brain was stopping and telling every part of my body to stop working. I can hardly make a next step, but my wish to be close to her is stronger than any other feeling.

I can finally feel my body moving again, so I walk towards her and sit down next to her. A lot of cables are around her, it just kills me. At least, those are the ones keeping her alive, so that's all that matters. I slowly move my hand towards hers and grab it, so softly. She looks so weak…

I stared at her for some seconds. Tears were about to pop out of my eyes, but I tried my best to control it. Seeing her like this wasn't something I enjoyed, I felt like I didn't know her anymore. Where was the happy Yin who fought for what she wanted instead of falling apart? I started to think that she was long gone, but this new one needed my help so badly, and I was up to do it.

Peace was surrounding the hospital room we were in, and the only sound coming out of it was my silent voice, saying…

"Hey Yin…" I didn't really know what to say, I felt awkward. I tried to look for the right words inside my mind, "I... I still can't believe this, and I swear I want to understand but… my mind is processing this so slowly... Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped you! I know I sometimes show like I never wanna be there but… you know how I am! It's my stupid personality! But Yin... please, you have to understand how important you are for me... without you I...I have no longer a reason to keep fighting for the world, I have no longer a reason to keep living for…" It seemed really hard for me to pop out all my feelings like this. I was trembling again and I had no control over my body. Tiny tears were rolling down my red cheeks (red because I was blushing) but I was wiping them out quickly. "You just have to promise me that you will resist, no matter how hard the situation is, you will stand still, ready to fight it, as you always did. I need you alive, I need you in my life, so, please... don't leave me and be strong... You know your brother will always be there for you, always, sis..." Saying this, I let out a big sigh. I looked at her for some more seconds and then I stood up, walking towards the door to leave the room.

_**AUTHOR'S POV**_

Yang stepped out of Yin's room as everybody stood up and ran quickly towards him. They looked desperate, anxious to know how Yin was. Lee more than anybody else, he still felt this was his fault, even though it wasn't.

"How is she?" Kiko asked, her tone of voice was anxious. She was chasing Yang with her immovable gaze.

"She's fine, I think, she's resting…" Yang said, he didn't raise his head to look at anybody.

"Oh, good…" Lee whispered, as he turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Kiko did the same, but Miley stood with Yang in front of the room's door.

"Hey… are you feeling alright?" She asked with a worried gaze on her face. Yang put a hand on the wall and looked down.

"Alright? No, I'm freaked out, lost, confused…" Yang answered her with an unfeeling tone of voice.

Miley put a hand on his shoulder, as a show of being a good friend.

"We all are, Yang. But hey, you know Yin's gonna be okay! She fell apart this time but... you know her, she's strong! She surprises us everyday with the big strength she has…" Miley tried to comfort him, it broke her heart to see him like this.

"I really hope so, but I have to do something about it..." Saying this, he ran outside. He did it so fast that Miley took a while to realize that he was gone.

She ran after him and caught him before he escaped. She grabbed his wrist and Yang stopped for her reaction.

"Where the hell are you going!" Miley asked, yelling at him, she still didn't let him go.

"I'm going to find that bastard and clear things up!" Yang answered, as loud as Miley. He had a mad look on his face.

"What does "Clear things up" mean to you, huh? I don't want you to fight him, Yang!" Miley kept on yelling, Yang really knew how to enrage her.

"am I so predictable? I won't fight! I have a better idea…" Yang tried to calm himself down and stop yelling, everybody around was looking at them. He looked at Miley now, right into her eyes.

"What idea? Tell me, I'm all ears…" Miley lowered the tone of her voice too and looked at Yang, waiting for an answer.

Yang closed his eyes and sighed in sign of tiredness. Then, he opened his eyes again and looked up at Miley.

"I'm gonna talk to him, okay? I know this doesn't sound like something I'd do, but... I care about Yin's health now, so I'm not gonna get into fights, I hope you believe me, and if that's not enough then-" Yang couldn't finish his sentence because Miley put her finger on his lips to sweetly shush him. She first took her hand off his wrist.

"I believe you, okay?" She was very surprised that Yang didn't want to fight with Yuck and just talk, and the reason Yang gave to this idea was "beliavable", "Can I come with you?"

"What? No! Miley...-" she interrumped him once again, "Yang! Why can't I? I can help you!" Miley tried to convince him so badly! She wanted to go with him, to be close to him and protect him if something bad happened, cuz everybody knows, Yuck is very unpredictable.

Yang was hesitating. Should he tell her why he didn't want her to come?

"Miley… it's really dangerous, and you're hurt! I'm afraid of you, okay? That's why I don't want you to come...Dont worry, I'll come back" Yang's heart was ready to get outta his chest while saying this sentence to her. He looked into her eyes all the time to prove he wasn't lying. Miley noticed that, and understood that he was only trying to do the same she wanted to do with him, protection. So she sighed, in sign of sadness and worry.

"In one piece, please..." Miley begged, as she saw him running away.

What was Yang going to talk about?

***Yawns* Gosh...this was too boring, I'm sorry! But... I really have no ideas and NO INSPIRATION to write… D:**

**I don't know what's wrong with me u.u , anyway...I didn't want to make you wait any longer so… :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this and…I'll try to make this more interesting x3 I wanted to write more but I'm sleepy… *yawns again***

**See you guys, READ & REVIEW PLEASE! (:**

**And thanks for reviewing the previous chapters (:**

**~A.**


	7. Bleeding Inside

**Hellow! (: Im back again! With the next part (:**

**I'm sorry I got you all bored with the previous one, but I really ran out of ideas (who said I didn't now?)**

**Anyway, I'll try to make this more interesting (:**

**And I'll take a long time to update again, and more now that I'm in the middle of the final exams u.u **

**But it doesn't take me away from my beloved computer *kisses it***

**Let's get started...**

**Chapter 7: Bleeding Inside**

Yuck was going through a dark hallway, that seemed to be endless. Opening doors ahead of him, closing behind him. He looked really nervous by the way he was sweating, and the way his heart seemed to get almost out of his chest. It looked like he didnt really want to go wherever he was going. But he had no other choice, and there was no turning back, because he finally reached the main door. He took a deep breath before he lifted up his hand to pull the big iron door and step in.

"I'm right here, sir, why did you call my name?" Yuck spoke very politely. He stood still, didn't even flash… Even though, the fear was invading him.

Shadows and darkness were covering the figure that Yuck was talking to, but when they faded away, someone we know very well appeared and stood up right in front of Yuck.

"I wanted to know how you did in the mission I gave you" Night Master said, with a cold tone of voice. He waited impatiently for Yuck's answer.

"I did good.." Yuck said, still looking up at him. But then he sighed and looked down, with a face that looked disappointed, "But I couldn't kill her…"

"What! Why couldn't you!" Night Master asked, yelling. A little bit louder, and he'd be spitting fire out of his mouth like a dragon.

Hearing such a strong anger in his voice, Yuck's fear grew dim on his inside.

"I could have, but her brother and all of her friends came. It would've been a waste of time if I stayed there, fighting all of them, if the objective is just to kill the pink bunny, right?" Yuck said this sentence with a mischievously look on his face.

"Don't you understand yet, that if you attack her, her friends are always gonna come? They're her back-up! I studied and learned all their moves, and believe me when I say that finding them on their own is harder than finding water in Mars. Yes, the objective is to kill the girl. But every objective has its obstacles. HER friends are the obstacle, and you have to go through it, no matter what…" Night Master said these sentences, walking all around Yuck. He looked like a teacher, teaching his learner a big and important lesson.

Yuck nodded at every sentence he said, understanding every word. But his ears didn't want to hear such a lesson. This wasn't something he wanted to learn, but something forced him to.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll try my best" Yuck said while looking down.

Night Master penetrated his body with his thick gaze, "Don't forget our deal, if you don't do this, you'll break it, and you know what happens if you break it…"

"Yes, I know it, no need to repeat" Yuck spoke as he raised up his head to look at him again.

"Okay. Then you can go" Night Master said, as a terrifying darkness covered his whole body and made it disappear from Yuck's eyes.

He turned around and sadly sighed. He looked worried and devastated, "Do I really have to do this?" He thought, asking himself, obviously getting no answer.

He started to walk back towards the iron door to leave the scary room.

He was already walking outside, going through the woods. The soft wind crashed on his face, and it felt like a sweet touch. He stopped walking and closed his eyes slowly, to feel that gentle caress, something he didn't feel since long time ago...So long that he almost forgot its sweet sensation. He was trying to calm himself down, and when he really seemed to reach that tranquility, he heard a voice that froze him up, from head to toe.

"Aww, look at that, feeling the warm wind. That it's too girly, didn't you realize that?" The voice spoke with a mocking tone. It made it sound very harsh.

Yuck clenched his fists in sign of anger and turned around to meet that voice, even if he knew it already.

"I'm tired and I'm resting. Anyway, why do you care if I do girly stuff or not? Seems like you have nothing better to do, so you care about my behavior, am I wrong, Yang?" Yuck said, harshly. He started to walk towards him but Yang wasn't afraid. He stood still, looking at him right into his amber eyes.

"I think you're confusing me with somebody else.." Yang muttered madly.

"What are you talking about?" Yuck asked, confused and angry at the same time. They were still faced.

"You know it very well. About my sister, Yuck" Yang answered him, as he turned around. He couldn't see his face any longer. The fury was taking over his body, and he had to control himself. "I'm not here to fight, I just wanna talk to you" Yang finally said it, and he sounded decided.

This sentence blew Yuck's mind away. It was COMPLETELY unexpected. Why would Yang go and meet him just to TALK? What if it was a trap? He had to be alert.

"Talk? Seriously? Look, I'm not here to WASTE my time, so stop joking and let's fight if that's what you came for!" Yuck yelled at him, making appear a Woo-Foo sphere in his right hand. It was getting harder for Yang to control himself. He felt like he wanted to stab him and make him bleed to death… Make him pay for what he's doing to Yin. But he had to try, he made a promise…

"I'm being so serious right now. My sister is dying, and it's all because of you!" Yang yelled at him, as he clenched his fists. He couldn't help to be aggressive now… To keep controling himself, he looked down and closed his eyes…

Yuck's eyes opened up in surprise, and the WooFoo sphere disappeared immediately. What did he just say? Yin is dying...? That cannot be true! Yuck's heart broke in a thousand of pieces in the second he heard that sentence, but why? Does he even care about it?

"Wha-what you said?" Yuck could barely speak. He tried, though. The surprise didn't leave his body yet. He was so shocked that he felt paralized.

"What you heard. Yin's dying…" Say this sentence again made Yang almost break down. His voice started to tremble, as if he was about to cry. But he tried so hard to keep himself with the same harsh attitude with Yuck.

Yuck had a mixture of feelings, and it hurted and confused him. Yang could notice his instability after he heard the news. But the green rabbit still tried to hide that. Yang just couldn't know that he was worried about Yin now.

"Seems like I really overcame her, huh? Can't help to be so strong…" Yuck said, sounding egocentric. He smiled wickedly after he said this sentence.

Yang sighed in sign of tiredness, "Not because of what you physically did to her, you moron. She overdosed, because she doesn't wanna keep living without your pathetic love!"

Yuck's eyes widened up again. He looked at him strangely, "My love? Wha-WHAT! Yin... is in love with me?" Yuck still couldn't understand any single part of this situation.

"Just in love? She's obsessed! C'mon… I can see it in your eyes, you already know that. And I perfectly know that you're in love with her too." Yang closed his eyes and opened them again. His gaze and his words were as cold as the winter. He knew exactly what to say. Yuck tried to speak after he heard that sentence, but Yang continued... "You could've defeated her easily, even before we arrived. She couldnt hurt you, because she didn't want to. She wasn't going to fight you with all her strength and you could've taken advantage of that situation. You still didn't... You tried to make it longer, because you knew we were coming for her. And you would use that as a excuse to leave..."

Those words were losing inside Yuck's mind. How did Yang know all about that? He never realizes anything, he even has no instinct to perceive things. So how could he realize THAT?

"How do you-" Yuck tried to speak again, but Yang still continued… "So do me a favor, if you really love her, disappear from her life, and don't come back, ever again. You wanna defeat me? do it, but please... just stop hurting her... or you'll end up doing what you're trying not to do, kill her..."

Tears were about to roll down Yang's cheeks, but he resisted that. Saying this, he turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction, leaving Yuck completely shocked, and openmouthed. Yang's figure lost in the fog, disappearing from Yuck's sight.

_Later…_

Everybody else was still at the hospital. Kiko and Lee were sat, waiting for something to happen. Everything was still as tense as before, and they had no more news about Yin. They felt impatient on the inside, but they could do no more than waiting.

Miley was walking around them. She couldn't sit down, the nerves were taking control of her. She was looking at her watch every five minutes, and then looked at the door to see if Yang was coming. She was so worried, "why is he delaying so much?" She thought to herself, as worry invaded her face. "Is it true that he went there just to talk? And if so… talk about what, then?" She asked, muttering so quietly that nobody but her could hear her.

"Gosh.. I need to relax!" Miley thought again. She took a deep breath and sat down next to Lee. But he suddenly stood up and walked away from the chairs. Miley watched him go with a strange look on her face. Kiko turned her head to Miley and stared at her, confused.

"Is he okay?" Kiko asked Miley, hoping to get an answer. She looked at her while asking the question.

"I don't know, I really doubt it…" Miley answered her, not very sure of what to say.

Suddenly, the sound of a song came to everybody's ears, everybody who was close to Miley and Kiko.

Miley put her hand in her pocket and took out her cellphone. That's when she realized that someone was calling her. She stood up and walked closer to the exit door and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Miley, it's me, Yang" Yang's voice sounded through Miley's cellphone. Her heart started to beat much faster after that, she was finally talking to him, after all these hours of waiting and waiting impatiently.

"Yang! So good to hear ya, are you okay? What did you do?" Miley asked, nervously. She wanted to have answers as fast as she could. She started to walk from side to side while talking on the phone.

"It's good to hear you too. I am okay, and I did what I was supposed to do. I talked to Yuck" Yang answered her hasty questions.

"But, about what?"

"I'll tel you when I get there. I called to tell you that I was going back, and to ask you if there's something new about Yin..."

"No, anything new. Doctors didn't come. I hope everything is okay"

"I hope so too. Okay, I'll see you in some minutes, take care"

A smiled formed on Miley's face when she heard that cute sentence, "Thanks, you too" She last said as she hung up the call.

She walked back to Kiko, who was waiting for her. She looked at her strangely, "Who called you?" she asked.

"Yang. He told me he's coming back" Miley smiled. She sat down next to Kiko. "Where is Lee?" She wondered, while looking around for his figure.

"I don't know. Maybe he just went to ask if something's up with Yin…" Kiko answered, while looking for him too.

_Meanwhile..._

Yuck couldnt take a step. He was still at the same place as before. His bright eyes were looking down, as if trying to hide their sadness.

The wind was caressing him again, but he didn't feel it like a sweet touch anymore, he felt it like slaps. The leaves of the big trees surrouding him were dancing to the beat of the melody that this wind was creating. Yuck used to hear its soft music, but now, it sounded like sobs.. Maybe he confused it with HIS own sobs…

When he looked into the sky, its light, reflected in Yuck's eyes, showed the thick tears forming around them. They were about to fall...

_**YUCK'S POV...**_

Look at me. I look so dumb! I'm not supposed to cry. I don't cry. Men don't cry... But why do I feel the need to cry? Oh right... sadness. Sadness makes you cry, but why? Damn, it doesn't matter now! Anything matters for me anymore... Not after this. My life was completely ruined before, and I wondered what could be worse than that... I guess that now I got the answer... The love of my life, the girl I loved since I first met her, the sweet bunny that blew my mind away when our gazes met for the first time, the sweetheart who caught my heart with just a simple touch... is dying, is fading away. And why? Because of me... Why! It wasn't my intention to hurt her, it wasn't my intention to ruin her life, and yet I did. I'm such a moron who cant show his feelings. My personality doesn't let me be how I wanna be. I'm not supposed to be cold and souless, yet I am. I'm not supposed to be evil, yet I am. I never wanted to follow this way, yet I did. It's like if I had someone inside of me, telling me what to do or what to say, and I cant control it. I tried so hard to hide my feelings for her, thinking that someday, they might fade away. But they grew stronger and stronger... I can't resist any single minute without thinking about her sweet and bright face. Those sapphire eyes I get lost into everytime I look into them. Her horny body, that melts every part of mine. Gosh.. and now all of it is fading away when it could've been mine... Why? Why did I ever let her go? She loved me but I let her down! Agh! I should disappear forever, to never hurt her feelings again... Yang is right! That guy read me like a book, that's for sure. It pisses me off! But he's right, and I understand his reaction. But if I go away, Yin will feel worse... Maybe I shouldn't go away... maybe I should forget about this deal I have with Night Master, go, look for her, and runaway with her... Yes! It's a way to protect her from him, who's just been wanting to kill her, or worse, wanting ME to kill her... It's enough, I wont listen to him anymore... I don't wanna hurt her. Yin is mine and I love her...

_Meanwhile..._

Lee was outside the hospital. He was walking across a big and green prairie around it... Silence covered the whole landscape, and the only thing that could be heard was his soft breath.

His gaze looked as confused as someone trying to do a complicated mathematical exercise. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, very deeply. But what happened to make him be like this? It's true that everybody was concerned about the situation, but he was taking it too personal.

"What if Yin dies because of me?" Lee kept on asking himself.

Guilt was overcoming every part of his body. It was getting into it and ripping it all off. If guilt were a physical sensation, he would be death by now.

But suddenly, something interrupted his mind trip. He heard some noises behind him. This caught his total attention, and made him look around, but he didn't find anything or anyone.

He stood still and alert, trying to hear those noises again and recognize them. Until he heard someone moving between the bushes. Curiosity penetrated his body, for sure.

Taking small and quiet steps, he started to get close to them. Closer and closer until he stood in front of it and watched it, suspiciously. He was waiting for someone to get out of there so he could catch him or her, but instead, a powerful light covered him and blew him away, followed by a strong noise. It was an explotion.

He fell some meters away, but he wasn't hurt. He was just covered in dust.

He opened his eyes as fast as he could to see what caused this explotion, but sadly, he couldn't see anything. Only the bushes, almost destroyed.

Disarray took over his gaze as he tried to stand up, "What the hell was that?" He asked, muttering quietly... As he walked back into the hospital.

_At the same time…_

Yuck had opened the window of Yin's hospital room and stepped in. He closed it again and sighed, relieved. "Phew! It worked. I think he didn't see me" he whispered lowly to himself. He turned around and that's when he saw her. With her eyes closed, breathing in and out, softly. Connected to many machines to keep her alive. Covered with white sheets, waiting for the cruel reality to wake her up. Yuck's heart shuddered in the second his eyes met her. His eyebrows lifted up, forming a concerned and sad expression. Tears were crushing on the walls of his eyes to pop out and fall, but Yuck was strong enough to resist it.

He hardly took the first step, his body was unstable. He took the next one, and the next one until he got to her. He grabbed a little chair and sat down, beside her.

He moved his hand towards hers and touched it. A strange feeling crossed his body in that moment. Was it love?

Then, he dared to grab it and caress it, gently. Feeling her warm body close to his made him feel like if he was in heaven.

He looked up at her. He wished he could see those sapphire eyes again, but they were shut.

He heard her heart beats through a machine, and they seemed to be stable. It made Yuck smile for a little while. Until he tried to speak up. He felt as if his voice left him, because all of his body was trembling, but he tried, he had to.

"Uhm... Yin, it's me, can you hear me?" Yuck asked, whispering softly. He knew she wasn't going to answer, it was just a wish. "I hope you can, because I have very important things to say to you. I need your ears to hear them, I need your eyes to open, I need your heart to beat, I need you to live..." his voice started to tremble, and he couldn't control it. Those tears came back, and they were crushing harder. Too harder, that he couldn't resist it and let them fall. He rapidly wiped them out, and tried to continue. "Please, Yin, you have to wake up! You have me in your dreams, don't you? Well, you can have me in the reality too, so please, come back to it..." Yuck begged and begged, as if waiting for something magical to happen. He closed his eyes as more tears rolled down his red cheeks. He took her hand closer to him and kissed it, "Oh, how I wish my lips touched yours right now, and not just your hand…" Yuck thought to himself, even though he wanted to scream it out loud. He leaned his head on her bed and closed his eyes.

But suddenly, he heard her cough. He rapidly looked at her with confusion, hoping for her to be okay, or just to wake up! His eyes widened up in surprise when hers started to open. His heart was beating faster than a car in the middle of a race. Was she waking up?

Yin closed her eyes again as she felt the bright light on them. They had to adjust to it after a long while among the darkness. Yuck rapidly took his hand off hers.

She finally opened them up completely and found herself somewhere she didn't know, yet. "Where am I?" she quietly pronounced.

Yuck thought if it was better to answer or to runaway before she saw him. "You're at the hospital…"

"Hospital? But... why? What ha-" She interrupted herself in the second she turned around and saw him. Her sapphire eyes stood still, staring at the green rabbit beside her. Yuck was looking at her, calmly, knowing that it was normal for her to react like that.

"Yu-Yuck?" Wha-what..? Am I still dreaming? I swear I thought it was real…" Yin spoke rapidly, and very confused. She couldn't stop looking at him.

"It is real, Yin. I am here for real" Yuck said. He was trying not to lose into her eyes.

"But... what are you doing here? I mean... you tried to attack me when we last met! And, here you are, talking to me as if nothing happened. What do you want?" Yin didn't know if she felt happy or mad about this encounter. Maybe he was just there to create an illusion in her mind again.

"I want _you_, Yin. Look, I'm not here to hurt you, not anymore. I know you love me, and you have to know that I love you too. So I'll say this all at once. **Do you want to runaway with me?**"

**Whoa whoa whoa! Yuck! Hang on there! Yin just woke up and you just say that you love her? **

**That girl will have a heartattack for sure, but we'll all have to wait til the next chapter to find that out (:**

**Will Yin say yes? Dum dum duumm… *drums* Wait for it :)**

**So... phew! A long chapter again, I guess I was inspired :) And I hope this was interesting for you!**

**Sorry if I had any mistakes. Not my intention.**

**Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing this fic so far :)**

**LeebiLong: **thank you so much ^^ , oh yeah, it's very hard to believe, but you see xD thanks bro! ^^

**Midnightbunny: **hehe x3 thanks!

**Cassie May Janes: **yeah it was pretty sweet, thank you ^^

**Juliets Heart: **oh yeah! Thank you very much :)

**Angeltears: **Yeah it's true. Or I'm just trying to imagine how Yin would act if this happened for real. And thanks!

**JemaxLena: **thanks ^^ but... that was harsh! Poor Yin! D: and why the hell would she want to make out with Yin? Eww!

**AviTaRi: **yeah I totally agree with you! It ALWAYS happens to me. I'm happy you liked this, thanks ^^ (I think I already answered you but well xD)

**Viavanillia: **ohh... thanks for your review ^^

**Fangs and Blood: **Hehe, thank you! ^^

**~A.**


End file.
